


#42

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write one where Arizona makes Callie cum in front of Mark to prove she is better than him in sex? And then he proposes a threesome. If they accept it or not, you choose! Thanks! </p><p>Combined with this prompt: can you write a fic about callie and arizona having going all smut in front of mark as a birthday gift? I think this page is like heaven for most of calzona fans :) thank you for that</p>
            </blockquote>





	#42

“Admit it, Blondie,” Mark slurred, sitting back in his chair and picking up his glass, “You love me.”

It had been a long night. Callie had insisted on throwing the party for Mark’s birthday, and Arizona had insisted that it absolutely not be a surprise party under any circumstances. Teddy and Bailey had taken bets as to whether or not the planning of this party would be the end of their marriage, but in the end everyone had to agree that the two of them had thrown the perfect Mark party.

Now, the three of them lounged around the living room, the aftermath of the celebrations spreading out around them in ripples of disarray. Callie pushed a few shot glasses onto the floor and rested her feet on the coffee table, earning a disapproving look from Arizona.

“Alright,” Arizona said grudgingly, “I’m only saying this because it’s your birthday. I do love you, you idiot.”

Callie grinned and laid her head on Mark’s shoulder, patting him clumsily on the knee, “You know I love you, Mark.”

Mark put a hand to his heart in mock surprise, “Torres! Here I thought you only liked me for my body.”

Arizona clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes even as Callie giggled and smacked him, “You’re going to get me into trouble,” she laughed.

“Admit it,” Mark said cockily, putting his arm around her shoulders, “I was the best.”

Callie laughed, “Maybe you were the best, but don’t forget that after we slept together I swore off men.”

Mark chuckled, “No one else could compare, obviously.”

Callie was about to issue another sarcastic reply when she noticed the murderous look on Arizona’s face.

“Ahh…I mean, you wish you could make me come as hard as Arizona does,” she recovered quickly, giving Mark a warning look. To Callie’s dismay, Mark charged ahead.

“Aw, c’mon, Cals…” he nudged her with his shoulder, “She doesn’t have the Sloan method. Am I right, Blondie?” Mark turned his head to smirk at Arizona, and quickly pulled his arm away from Callie at the look on her face.

“Arizona, relax, he was just kidding,” Callie started but Arizona drunkenly held up a hand to stop her.

“You think I need a dick to make her come hard, Mark?” Arizona asked, her voice low and dangerous like honeyed venom.

Callie’s mouth dropped open, but Mark arched an eyebrow in amusement.

“Nah, I can make girls come pretty hard in more ways than one, Blondie. I just don’t think you can make her come harder than I did.”

Callie threw out her hands between them. “Girls, girls, you’re both pretty!” she exclaimed, looking from one to the other, “I can’t believe we’re talking about this. I’m right here. I’m actually sitting right next to you.”

Arizona leaned forward so she could look past Callie’s hand at Mark. “Really, Mark? How did you come to that conclusion? I have the same parts. I know what buttons to push.”

Mark shook his head, chuckling, “That doesn’t mean anything. Cals is a foxy lady…I bet you don’t even know what she can do.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Arizona shook her head, leaning back on the couch.

“Yeah, and again, guys, I’m literally right here,” Callie repeated, waving her hands around to emphasize her point.

“You just know I’m right,” Mark grinned, leaning forward to engage her again, “It’s okay, Robbins. Envy is a natural human emotion.”

“You’re the one who brought all this up, because you know I topped you,” Arizona snapped, “She picked me.”

“Yep, I did,” Callie interjected, “So let’s talk about something else now. Oh, hey, I bet American Bake-Off is on!”

“Yeah, only after she had had the best,” Mark retorted, “Seriously, there’s no way you could have done better-“

“Mark!” Callie fairly shouted, “She’s better than you, okay? Arizona is better. Can you stop now?”

“No way,” Mark said stubbornly, emptying a nearby half-empty cocktail into his mouth, “Not possible.”

“I hate to shatter your reality, Mark, but it’s totally possible,” Arizona shot back.

“Nope. I was there. You weren’t there. You don’t even know.”

“You haven’t been here, either, you idiot.”

“Through no fault of my own.”

“You are disgusting.”

“You’re jealous.”

“Oh my god!” Callie yelled, “Give it a rest, Mark! Do you need her to show you?”

She’d been kidding it was a joke. But suddenly Arizona and Mark were sizing each other up and that determined gleam had crept its way into Arizona’s eyes.

“I was kidding. That was a joke. See, sometimes, people say something just to point out how ridiculous other people are – honey, what are you doing?”

Arizona was standing up and surveying the living room. Mark looked simultaneously shocked, threatened, and like Christmas had come several months early.

“I am only doing this,” Arizona stated seriously, “if you sit on that couch and don’t get up.” She indicated the couch that Callie wasn’t currently occupying. Mark immediately relocated and Callie looked from him to Arizona and back.

“I don’t even get a say in this? What happened to my vagina vote?”

“It’s overshadowed by my I-share-my-life-and-family-with-a-neanderthal-just-because-I-love-you vote,” Arizona said, straddling Callie’s lap and tangling her fingers in her hair, “Now relax and consider the fact that I’m about you fuck your brains out just to prove a point to that neanderthal.”

Despite her objections, Callie felt a shiver run through her at her wife’s words. “This is crazy,” she murmured as Arizona lowered her lips to hers and slipped her tongue into her mouth.

“This is awesome,” Mark slurred. Arizona pulled away and turned to look at him.

“You don’t get to talk, either,” she said with a warning look before turning back to Callie. Rolling her hips against her, she pressed their lips together once again and kissed her deeply with varying amounts of pressure until Callie was panting slightly and broke away with a moan to catch her breath.

Arizona planted a trail of kisses along Callie’s jaw to her neck, leaving feather light kisses and gentle bites there. Callie gripped Arizona’s thighs tightly, whimpering when she felt Arizona run her tongue along the shell of her ear and back to her pulse point, sucking lightly.

Moving to tug Callie’s shirt over her head, Arizona paused and eyed Mark warily. He was fairly drooling on the opposite couch and despite his intimate knowledge of her wife’s body, or perhaps because of it, she opted to release the silky fabric from her grip and slid onto her knees in front of Callie.

Callie’s breath quickened as Arizona slowly dragged her fingers up her thighs and under her skirt, grabbing the waistband of her panties and pulling them down with her upon her retreat. Callie lifted her hips and Arizona dropped the lacy lingerie on the floor, her fingers ghosting along Callie’s calves. She bent to replace her fingertips with her mouth, kissing and biting her way up the considerable length of Callie’s legs.

She flattened her hands against Callie’s thighs again and slowly pushed her skirt up around her waist as she went, sliding her hands under Callie’s legs, wrapping her arms around her hips and tugging her roughly to the edge of the couch. Callie gasped and fell back against the cushions, her hands tangling in Arizona’s hair as the blonde leaned in to bite the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs.

“Please…” Callie finally murmured, pushing gently on the back of Arizona’s head. Arizona smirked up at her, holding her gaze as she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along Callie’s soaked slit.

“God!” Callie gasped, her head falling back. She tilted her hips forward, hoping to increase the pressure as Arizona licked lightly at her folds, teasing her clit. She freed one hand and stroked Callie’s entrance lazily with one fingertip while she tongued her clit in a slow rhythm. Callie rolled her hips against her mouth, whimpering and gasping, low moans escaping her lips.

“Fuck me, Arizona!” she finally rasped, her voice breaking with desperation, and Arizona hummed her approval against Callie’s clit, the vibrations of it eliciting a broken, sob-like groan from her wife. Arizona slid two fingers inside Callie, thrusting them in and out at a painfully slow pace. Callie moaned in frustration and bucked her hips.

“Faster!” she whined. Arizona slowed her hand further, scraping her teeth lightly against her clit as she pulled away to grin slyly up at her. Callie bit her lip and groaned as Arizona began to thrust into her at a faster pace, lowering her mouth to her clit again and wrapping her lips around it.

“Oh my…that’s…oh god,” Callie stammered incoherently as she arched her back against the couch. Just as she felt herself start to fall over the edge, Arizona pulled her fingers out of her abruptly, pulling her mouth away from her with a light pop.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Callie’s hips bucked erratically as she felt the pressure within her dissolve, leaving her in a state of desperate need. Arizona leaned forward and kissed her hard, keeping their lips pressed together as she thrust into her hard, using her hips as leverage, her palm rubbing against Callie’s clit. Callie broke the kiss with a keening that bounced off the walls of the apartment, her body going rigid as she came around Arizona’s fingers in a hot rush. Arizona continued to thrust into her, and Callie came twice more in quick succession, her hands clutching Arizona’s shoulders desperately as her body shook with tremors.

Callie finally relaxed back into the couch, exhausted, her hips still jerking forward on occasion as she recovered. Arizona knelt up and kissed her tenderly.

“Are you okay, Calliope? Did I hurt you?”

Callie shook her head slightly, “Oh god…no, no, I just…can’t…”

Arizona pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her wife with it before turning to Mark, who was busy picking his jaw up off the floor.

“Well?” Arizona raised an eyebrow at him, cocking her head to one side. Mark cleared his throat.

“Uh, if you two ever wanted to add a male element to your, uh, bedroom life,” he stammered, his eyes on Callie, who had fallen asleep.

“Yeah, you can go home now,” Arizona said with a smirk, nodding toward the door. Mark walked stiffly out of the apartment, vowing to challenge Arizona at every possible turn in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/37389857871/42-calzona-request


End file.
